


How We Got Together

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mari telling a story, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Mari tells the totally true story of how she and You got together.





	How We Got Together

**Author's Note:**

> Realised I hadn't really written anything to post for a while, so I tried to think of some ideas. This was the first one that came to me, and it seemed so fun I couldn't resist. 
> 
> Love Live Sunshine is usually where my mind goes when I need a simple and fun idea. And I haven't done any Mari/You yet, so...

School was over for the day, but I had work to do in my office before I could go home. I take my role very seriously.

Suddenly there was a flash of lightning, silhouetting a figure standing in the doorway. My poor maiden's heart got startled, but when I saw it was our own Watanabe You who stepped into the room, my fears eased.

"Hello, Mari-chan~," she said, and I could tell something was up because of the way she said it. Almost like she was purring.

"Hello, You-chan!" I responded cheerfully. "Did you need something?"

She came closer, walking right up to the desk, and gave me a sultry look. "Oh yes, I absolutely need something," she said. Before I could say anything else, she put a foot on the desk, she's very limber you know, and leaned forward. Though I'm sure I would have been able to look up her skirt, my eyes were fixated on hers, and the flames I could see burning inside. "I need you, Mari-chan," she said softly.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, too innocent at the time to get what she meant.

"Exactly what I said," she said. "Marr-" No wait, next she said: "Go out with me, Mari-chan." Her voice was silky smooth.

My heart fluttered. Here was this intensely charming and attractive girl, asking me out, just like that. I thought for sure I must be dreaming.

"But I... I'm just a silly girl from a wealthy family," I told her. "What could you possibly see in me?"

A wicked grin spread on her face. "Come now, don't play dumb." She crawled onto the desk, and her hand stretched out to cup my chin. "You and I both know how beautiful and sexy you are. Your playful personality has grabbed hold of my heart. Be mine, Ohara Mari."

I was speechless, but how could I say no to a declaration like that? I worked up my courage as best I could, and replied: "I-I'd love to."

Her smile was victorious, then she leaned in, and kissed me. It was so overwhelming that my hair stood on end, and my shoes popped off.

* * *

"And that's how You and I got together," Mari said, finishing the story to a wide-eyed audience comprised of Hanamaru, Ruby, and Yoshiko.

"T-that's amazing," Ruby said, swallowing as if her throat had gone dry.

"I wish something like that would happen to me, zura," Hanamaru said wistfully.

Yoshiko wasn't saying anything, but she was quite red in the face, and side-eyeing the other two. Maybe one of them more than the other. Mari made a mental note of it.

It was a quiet day in the club-room, and Ruby had asked, so Mari had obligingly answered. The other two joined up to listen immediately. Perhaps they had elected Ruby to ask for all three of them. The only other person in the room was Kanan, who was giving Mari a doubtful look, but wasn't saying anything. Mari just winked at her.

"What about you three?" Mari asked with a sweet smile. "Any sordid tales to share with Mari-onee-chan?"

"Huh?" Ruby looked confused.

"No, not really," Hanamaru said, and heaved a dramatic sigh.

Yoshiko still wasn't saying anything, but she had gone a little redder.

Mari suppressed a grin. This seemed like it could be fun to press further, but then the door suddenly opened behind her.

"Hello, everyone," a familiar voice said, and the trio of first-years immediately popped out of their seats and rushed over. Mari turned to watch her girlfriend get swarmed.

"You-chan!" Hanamaru managed to speak first. "You're so dreamy, zuraaa~" Her voice was full of admiration.

"You're so cool, You-chan!" Ruby said excitedly. "Can you-"

"Watanabe You! I demand you make me your apprentice!" Yoshiko interrupted with a deep voice that was cracking a bit.

"Eh? Ah? Huh?" You both looked and sounded bewildered. She looked over at Mari's beaming face. "Mari! What have you been telling them?!"

"Oh, nothing, dear," Mari said in sing-song style. "Only the truth."

You did not look like she believed Mari at all, but what could she do about it, at least right now.

"No fair, Yoshiko-chan, I was about to-" Ruby started to say.

But Yoshiko interrupted again: "That's Yohane!"

You tried to think of some way to calm them down. "Look, I don't know what Mari told you, but..." As soon as she started talking, all three of them turned back to her with rapt attention, and You took a step back.

She sent a hopeful look at Kanan, but Kanan could only return a sympathetic, but apologetic look and smile. As if she was saying: _You're on your own, old friend_.

Mari knew she might pay for this later, and maybe she had taken it a little far, but honestly she thought it had been worth it. You was so cute when she was flustered. Maybe she would intervene in a little bit.


End file.
